The Girl Who Never Knew
by Mandy Rose
Summary: After Harry comes over for the summer, and when Hermione starts off a new year at Hogwarts, she expects nothing. Soon she learns, she is an important part of Voldemort's plan. Searching for hope, feelings, and happiness, she does her best to make it.
1. The Letters From Harry

Title: The Girl who Never Knew  
  
Description: When Hermione Granger starts off a new year at Hogwarts, she expects nothing. Soon she learns, she is an important part of Voldemort's plan. Searching for hope, finding true feelings, and trying for happiness, she does her best to make it through her fifth year, at least still breathing. "  
  
Spoiler: All of them.  
  
Time: 5th year. A/N: This is going to be a full length novel so I would greatly appreciate reviews on each chapter! ( Also normally my chapters are a lot longer and this is the shortest one out of the whole novel, I promise!  
Dedication: To the troops heading out to war and the loved ones they are leaving behind. May they be reunited in good health. Also to Heaven, who authored the first fan fiction I ever read, because if it wasn't for her support I wouldn't be writing this. Thanks Heaven!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter characters, situations, or even the plot. I'm only a fan.  
  
Chapter 1: Letters from Harry  
Hermione Granger yawned deeply as she walked into her bedroom and quickly lay down. She was exhausted from going to Paris, France with her mum and dad that past month. Of course, she wasn't having all that much of a break, most of the time she was studying. Turning over, she rolled onto a pile of letters she didn't know had been there. Almost of them, she took notice, was from one of her best friends, Harry Potter. Sighing, she sat up and decided to start on the bottom of the pile so to read the one that came first. She opened it and read:  
  
July 1st  
  
Hermione, I know you just left and won't be back until the 30st. I thought that when you returned you would enjoy a big stack of letters, so I will write to you at least once a week. The Dursleys' are being worse than usual but I suppose that's because of when the Weasleys' picked me up last year. Shame I can't go there again this time even though Dumbledore wrote to me, saying that I could.  
  
Harry  
  
Feeling a little better, she looked back to the pile. Unless her eyes were playing tricks on her, it looked like he really did write at least once a week. Next in the pile she saw a letter from Ron but the rest did appear from Harry. 'Why can't he?' she thought to herself but was quickly answered by reading Ron's letter.  
  
Hermione, Can't believe you're gonna go to France. Just as well I guess because we're off to visit Bill in Egypt all this summer. He's paying for it! Apparently he wants Mum to meet his girlfriend. Her name's Amanda, sounds kind of American to me. Oh, well at least we'll be going without Percy!  
  
Ron  
  
'Poor Harry,' thought Hermione sifting through the pile of letters to put them in order of when they first were sent. Noticing none were from Victor, she was slightly disappointed. She hadn't heard from him at all over the summer holiday. 'To think I was ready to go to Bulgaria with him,' she thought, grabbing another letter, this one she noticed, was quite a bit longer than the last one Harry had sent.  
  
July 6th  
  
Hermione, Everything is as normal as it can be here. I teased Dudley because he got a letter from a girl and Aunt Petunia made me scrub the kitchen floor with a tooth brush. I think they may be running out of ways to torture me over the holidays. Once Uncle Vernon got home he decided he was going to walk all around the kitchen with mud just pouring off his boot. He did it on purpose, I know it. What he doesn't know is I put the mud back inside of his shoe. I can imagine how furious he will be later this morning when he puts them on.  
  
I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out or anything. I had a nightmare this morning. It was of Voldemort, not quite sure what he was doing but he was kneeling by a fire place. That's not like him, to do any work he doesn't have to. It is probably just a regular dream, not really going on like last year. Don't worry, I already told Snuffles and I'm sure he's told Dumbledore by now.  
  
Harry  
  
'Some days I just don't understand how you want me to react,' she thought carefully, 'How could I not be worried and freak out a little? He is after all one of my closest friends and is in danger. On top of all that, most likely he is still blaming himself for the death of Cedric.' Slowly she took another of the letters, opened, and read it.  
  
July 12th  
  
Hermione, I was right. Uncle Vernon was furious. It took everything I could do not to laugh right out in front of them all. Of course, I was forced to clean his boots for him at least three times but, it was worth it. At first today, Aunt Petunia and I were the only ones at the house, because Uncle Vernon and Dudley were out to teach Dudley to drive. She did something I never thought was possible, and asked me what was bothering me today. I had, in fact been very bothered because I found out that Cedric's funeral was today which struck me as odd considering he died so long ago. Well I told her about it and she just out laughed at me. Told me that was what I get for hanging around with those kind of people and I deserved it. So much for the ray of hope I had that she'd give me sympathy. It's like she wants me to hate her. If that's true, she's done a fine job.  
  
Harry  
  
'I knew it,' she thought. Taking in a deep breath she tried to relax herself. It angered her very much that someone could be so insensitive and cruel. She then got up and looked out her window. It was a beautiful day outside, but she could see the dark clouds coming up and over the horizon. 'Signs of a storm, both with rain and emotions,' she noted to herself, that saying she had once read in a book. Reaching over she opened the next to last letter. She was dreading the last one because then she would have to think of what to say, when she knew nothing could make Harry feel any better.  
  
July 18  
  
Hermione, Wow it looks like I'm writing to you every six days rather then seven. Leave it to me to lose count. I'm feeling better now than before, honest. Time does take its toll and I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts with you and Ron. It'll be like going home to me. I know it sounds a bit weird but it is the truth. The Dursleys' are slowly getting worse by the day. I wish I was any where but here. I'm studying, and that shows just how bored I am but I know the O.W.L.'s are coming up and you will be happy to remind me and Ron every single day.  
  
Harry  
  
Slightly taken aback by his comment, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Too true, she would be constantly reminding them whenever they would start goofing off, but studying wasn't something you only do if you're bored. 'He and Ron are so alike yet different, I'm willing to bet Ron hasn't picked up even one book all summer,' she thought, while taking the last letter.  
  
July 30  
  
Hermione, Looks like you'll be heading home today. Good thing too, I am driving myself crazy writing letters that I know won't be responded to in such a long time. I hope you've enjoyed your trip. If anyone deserves a bit of time away from it all, it's you. You're always having to keep on after both me and Ron about our work, which I have finished my homework, and just plain everything that's gone on in the past year. Wish you well.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione stared at this one for a long time. She couldn't quite figure out Harry's logic but sure he meant well with whatever he was trying to say. Sighing, she got out a long piece of parchment, to write to Harry with. Suddenly she was struck with an idea. Not wanting to wait a minute longer she rushed from her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Mum," said Hermione walking over towards the stove where her Mum was cooking.  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Do you remember meeting my friends from Hogwarts before?" she asked trying not to sound too suspicious.  
  
"Sure I do. Your father does as well," she added pointing into the living room where her father sat in his reclining chair, watching the news.  
  
"You know that one boy, Harry Potter. Sort of tall with green eyes and black hair?" she asked.  
  
"I do, he wore round glasses. What's with all the questions?" asked Mrs. Granger curiously.  
  
"Well, I know I talked about before, how is relatives are so cruel and hateful towards him during the summer," explained Hermione slowly.  
  
"Will you just tell me what you're getting at and get it over with?" asked Mrs. Granger pouring them both some hot tea from the tea kettle.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said while taking the glass. After a tiny sip she said, "Can he please come here for the rest of the holiday and stay in the guest room." She said this much faster than she had intended to.  
  
"Hmm," said Mrs. Granger, drinking deeply from her cup. She looked up from it and set it down. "Daniel, will you please come in here for a moment," she called to her husband in the other room.  
  
"Coming Emma," said Mr. Granger, turning off the TV, and then sitting down at the table with them.  
  
"Hermione wants a friend to stay for the rest of the holiday. Do you see any problem with that?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione kept her fingers crossed under the table. She knew exactly what her Mum was trying to do. She had purposely not said a guy because she knew they were just friends and that was that, but her Dad wouldn't have seen it that way. He never was one to understand these things but she could always go to her Mum.  
  
"No, l don't see any. Does this friend need to be picked up?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione nervously.  
  
"I really don't feel much up to driving tonight. Can we pick him up tomorrow around four pm.?" asked Mr. Granger with a smirk on his face.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione blurted out.  
  
"I listen to you talk. I know your two best friends are males. There's nothing so wrong with that since he will be staying in the guest room, all the way down the hall from yours," replied Mr. Granger simply.  
  
"Thank you!" squealed Hermione hopping up and giving him a hug. Then she happily walked off to her room to write to Harry. She wanted to tell him the good news. Taking the same parchment as before, she picked up a quill and started writing.  
  
Harry, I'm so sorry to hear about all of the problems your family has been giving you this summer. They're just horrible really. I have some great news, and no it's not about O.W.L.'s! My Dad has agreed to pick you up tomorrow and then you can spend the rest of the holiday here. That is if that's what you want to do. Please tell me soon. If you do want to, we'll be there at 4:00pm. Remember, what happened last year with Cedric, isn't your fault, never has been, and never will be.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
She then saw Hedwig right outside her window. "What are you doing there?" asked Hermione, although not expecting an answer. Deciding she would use her, Hermione tied the letter and let her fly away. She would wait until later to write to Ron. Opening up a new book she picked up when she was out, 'Vampires, do you really know everything?' It wasn't that she was afraid, but she knew that 5th years studied Vampires normally. Barely reaching the third chapter, 'Blood is thicker than Water', Hedwig was back with a response from Harry. She quickly opened it to read.  
  
Hermione, I want to come over if it isn't too much trouble for your parents. I already asked my Aunt and Uncle and told them that your parents were like them, as in they were muggles. Also I told them that you'd be coming in a car which was great relief. See you tomorrow!  
  
Harry  
  
Smiling to herself, she lay back on down and continued her book. This was going to be a interesting summer. And she couldn't wait. 


	2. Meeting the Dursleys'

A/N: Thanks so much for those who reviewed. I do answer questions the best I can that reviewers leave on the chapter after the one that they reviewed!  
  
Shylakola: Perhaps. I plan on this story lasting all through her 5th year at Hogwarts. ;)  
Chapter 2: Meeting the Dursleys'  
  
Hermione Granger rolled over lazily in her bed. Opening her eyes only slightly, she saw rays of sun light, bursting through her bedroom window. It was then, and only then, did she realize it was July 31st. Not just any July 31st, but the day she would go and pick up her friend, Harry Potter. This way he could spend the summer at her house with her, and her family.  
  
"Uh, oh," she said to herself, glancing at the clock. It read 10:00am. She couldn't believe she had slept in so very late.  
  
It wasn't like her, not to be up with the dawn, reading books. She then rushed about grabbing her clothes and showering. Feeling like a whole new person once she got her clothes on, she walked happily down the hallway stairs.  
  
"Good Morning," said her Mum as she set down a plate of eggs in Hermione's place.  
  
"Morning," she responded with a yawn.  
  
"You slept late," commented her Mum, as she began eating.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have, if it had been my choice," said Hermione, between bites.  
  
"We were all exhausted, plus it's good for you not to be up at all hours of the night, studying," her Mum commented.  
  
"I have to. O.W.L.'s are this year and I need to pass," said Hermione, while pouring some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Can't pass if you don't sleep," said her Mum in a know-it-all tone that Hermione often used herself.  
  
Her father, walked into the kitchen now, carrying a pen and paper. He sat down right beside Hermione, and she could see he had a map inside of the paper.  
  
"Where does this friend of yours live?" asked her father.  
  
"4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey" answered Hermione, much faster than she intended.  
  
"Good, we'll leave here at two and should be back in time for your Mum to make dinner," responded Mr. Granger happily.  
  
"Awful fast at saying that address," commented Mrs. Granger, winking.  
  
"MUM!" Hermione shouted, "He's just my friend."  
  
"That's what I and your father were at first," said Mrs. Granger, walking over to stand by Mr. Granger.  
  
"We were more then friends," said Mr. Granger, more towards Mrs. Granger than to Hermione.  
  
"Maybe," said Mrs. Granger as he slid his arms around her waist.  
  
"I will go read my books now," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
Once in her room, she took out the same book she had been reading before. She was very interested, but not quite sure why. It wasn't like anyone she knew, were or going to be a vampire. At the same time though, she felt this information would be very handy sometime. Sighing at her own pointless thoughts, she went straight to the same page which was a start of a new chapter. It was all about one of the most famous vampire slayers, Rafe Kovich, and his defeat of the vampire Caleb, who was one of the worst in the twenty-first century. She found his story to be the most fascinating, and immediately wanted to read more books about Rafe Kovich, for she fell for the love story between him, and his now wife, Alison. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and it snapped her from the trail of thought.  
  
"Hi Dad," she said seeing her father in her door way.  
  
"What are you reading?" he asked, coming in and sitting on her desk chair.  
  
"'Vampires, do you really know everything?' It's turned out better than I thought it would. Not only does it have information about them, but also true stories about the famous slayers and how they did what they did," explained Hermione.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about the things you read now that you're learning magic," chucked her father.  
  
"I just want to take it all in. Absorb and enjoy every single minute of it," she said enthusiastically.  
  
"I can't say I blame you. I've always had a love for reading, I think that's where you get it from," he commented.  
  
"At least it's a good thing," she joked back.  
  
She loved her father very much, and it was moments like this that she felt that she could always talk to him about anything and everything.  
  
"Here, why don't you take this money and go to park, buy yourself some ice cream? Get a break from everything," he said reaching in his pocket and pulling out some money and handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione, standing up.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Once he went back downstairs, she grabbed her purse and was out the door. Even sometimes, bookworms like Hermione, need normal breaks.  
  
Later on she returned home, slightly tired from her walk around the park. She glanced at the clock and noticed she was just in time. It was 1:50 and they would be leaving very shortly.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" asked Mrs. Granger seeing her come in the door.  
  
"Almost," Hermione replied running up stairs real quick.  
  
She came close to grabbing the same book again but changed her mind and took her old favorite, 'Hogwarts, a History,' instead.  
  
"I'm ready," said Hermione, unable not to smile as she came back down from her room.  
  
"Good, we're going to take the van so there's more room," explained Mr. Granger, as he led Hermione and Mrs. Granger outside and into the garage.  
  
They all piled in, rather quickly. It was a rather large vehicle, considering Hermione was the only child they would normally transport. It had three rows of seats and could fit seven adults comfortably and still room for trunk space. They normally only used it for vacations. Hermione got into the very back while her father got in the drivers seat with her Mum on the passengers side.  
  
"Did you remember the map?" asked Mrs. Granger, used to him forgetting it on the table.  
  
"Oh, no," groaned Mr. Granger undoing his seatbelt.  
  
"I have it right here," said Mrs. Granger smiling as she removed it from her purse.  
  
"Why did you worry me like that?" asked Mr. Granger, pulling the van out of the driveway.  
  
"Because I can," explained Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but was happy all the same. Although it was severely annoying at times, it was nice having parents still very much in love with each other. She knew how rare these things were and began reading.  
  
"Wake up. We're almost there," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione hadn't fallen asleep but only closed her eyes. She opened them at once and closed her book.  
  
"I'm up Mum, don't worry," said Hermione now getting excited since they were getting near.  
  
"What do you know? We're on time for once," teased Mr. Granger as they pulled up to the Dursleys' house and came to a stop. It was exactly 4:00.  
  
"Whoa, that's a first," said Hermione getting out of the van with her parents.  
  
"You go and knock, we'll stay back here, we don't want to be rude and intrude on them," suggested Mrs. Granger kindly.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione slightly hesitant.  
  
She had heard Harry talk about how his muggle relatives felt about him and magic. Having a feeling she would be no exception; she slowly walked up to the door and knocked reluctantly.  
  
"Hello, welcome, you must be Hermione," said a woman, Hermione figured to be Harry's Aunt, Mrs. Dursley.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Is Harry here?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Of course he is. Why don't you and your parents come in for some tea," offered Mrs. Dursley.  
  
"Sure," said Hermione not understanding what was going on but then it hit her.  
  
Mr. Dursley sold drills and her parents were dentists. They wanted to try and sell some to her parents. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that sooner. Quickly she walked back to her parents.  
  
"Mrs. Dursley has invited us in for tea but I think they really want to sell drills to you," explained Hermione very quickly but quietly so not to allow anyone but them to hear her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything," said Mrs. Granger comfortingly as they all walked up to the house.  
  
"Come in, come in," said Mrs. Dursley opening the door as they all walked in.  
  
Hermione immediately took notice that there was no evidence Harry even lived here, let alone for 14 years.  
  
"May I take your coats Mr. and Mrs. Granger," asked a rather fat boy asked to her parents left. She assumed this to be Dudley, Harry's dreadful cousin.  
  
"Yes please, thank you," said Mrs. Granger as she and Mr. Granger handed the coats to him to hang up.  
  
"May, I. I. I," said Dudley, stuttering when he looked at Hermione.  
  
She knew he was asking for her coat, only she wasn't wearing one, she thought her parents were crazy for having on theirs. She was just wearing her new summer top that had a lower neck line then most of her clothes, and a pair of hip-hugger dark blue jeans. What she did not realize, was how much she had matured over the summer time. She had quite a few more well developed curves, than when she had went home from Hogwarts.  
  
"I think it's to hot to wear one, don't you agree?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation as they went and sat down in the living room.  
  
"Ah. Ah. Yeah. Sure right," said Dudley.  
  
"Dudley, take Hermione up-stairs to see Harry while we discuss drills with Mr. and Mrs. Granger over tea," suggest who Hermione, thought was Harry uncle Vernon, only it was more like a command.  
  
"Okay," said Dudley brightly, he put an arm out to Hermione.  
  
"That'd be great," said Hermione, ignoring his arm but following him up the stairs. She knew Harry was a good judge of character and would not lie about how Dudley really acted.  
  
"Well, here's his room," said Dudley, only taking his eyes from her for a mere second to look at what she assumed to be Harry's room.  
  
"Could you go get me some water? I'm dreadfully thirsty," she asked, exaggerating slightly. She wasn't really all that thirsty but wanted and chance to visit Harry without being stared at.  
  
"I should have thought of that," said Dudley, turning around and hustling back down the stairs. From the back side, she felt he greatly resembled a pig, only bigger.  
  
Smiling, she knocked on the door. Hearing no response she knocked again.  
  
"Go away Dudley," she heard Harry's familiar voice say.  
  
"It's not Dudley," said Hermione, giggling, as she heard him jump up and open the door.  
  
She saw the same shocked look on Harry's face, as she had on Dudley's.  
  
"What is it about me that shock everyone?" she asked impatiently, stomping one foot.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just happy to see you is all," said Harry snapping out of his daze.  
  
"If you say so," said Hermione not believing him.  
  
"Err. You can come in and sit down," offered Harry, his brain just starting to function properly again.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said as he stepped to the side to allow her in.  
  
She was even angrier than when she first stepped into the house and saw nothing that showed Harry lived there. Finding his bedroom to be about the smallest she had ever seen, she was now very mad at the Dursleys'. She felt Harry deserved so much better than that considering all that he had been put through. Deciding not to comment she sat down on his bed.  
  
"I see you got everything packed up," she commented seeing his suitcase and Hedwig in her cage on top of it.  
  
"Yep, I just want to be out of here. I feel bad for your parents," said Harry sitting down right beside her.  
  
"My Mum said she'll handle it," said Hermione but than Dudley was at the door.  
  
"I got your water," said Dudley, waddling in and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"We better get down stairs," Hermione stated after a minute.  
  
Harry attempted to pick up his trunk but it was far too heavy.  
  
"Dudley, could you please help Harry carry down his trunk?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He'd rather me stay then to help me," commented Harry still trying nonetheless.  
  
"True," said Dudley and to what Hermione could see he was straining to think about it.  
  
"Please, for me?" asked Hermione. She was getting used to this by now. Dudley was dumber then dirt to what she could tell.  
  
"Okay," said Dudley reluctantly helping Harry carry his things downstairs.  
  
Once down, she noticed her parents seemed to be rapping things up.  
  
"So I'll mail you the order form?" confirmed Mr. Dursley as Mr. and Mrs. Granger were about to go out the door.  
  
"Of course," replied Mr. Granger and they stepped out.  
  
"Hermione, wait," said Dudley, holding her back as she was about to go out.  
  
"Do you think we could go to the movies some time?" he asked nervously.  
  
She was about to kindly decline when Mr. Dursley spoke.  
  
"DUDLEY! You know better. You know what she IS! She's one of those. You don't want to mix with her, she nothing but a FREAK!" roared Mr. Dursley assuming her parents couldn't hear.  
  
"How dare you speak about my daughter like that?" asked Mr. Granger, right outside the door. It appeared he had indeed been listening.  
  
"I, well, we both agree on how horrible it is to be caught up in such abnormal," said Mr. Dursley in a tone of voice like he had a disgusting taste in his mouth.  
  
"I am very proud of my daughter and I will not be buying a single thing from you," said Mr. Granger ushering her and Harry out to the van.  
  
"FINE THEN! You can keep him next year too!" yelled Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Not a problem," said Mrs. Granger from out the car window.  
  
They got in and rolled up the windows to block out the noise of Vernon's yelling.  
  
"I'm glad to get you out of there, Harry," commented Mrs. Granger as they pulled out.  
  
"Me too. Thank you very much for taking me," said Harry.  
  
"Not a problem," said Mr. Granger.  
  
Harry had sat in the very back along with Hermione for the long ride back. Hermione took out her book again and was about to read it until Harry took it from her hands.  
  
"Hey!" she said, half laughing as he held it out of her reach.  
  
"How many times have you read that?" Harry asked when he finally handed it back.  
  
"I think 15 but it could be 16 times," she answered thinking hard.  
  
"That's too many," he teased.  
  
She didn't reply but instead they rode in silence. After what felt to her like forever, they pulled into their garage.  
  
"Well, here we are," said Mr. Granger.  
  
They all got out and Mr. Granger unlocked the front door.  
  
"I'll show you around and to your room," offered Hermione cheerfully. From the look on his face she thought Harry was very happy.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
She first showed him the living room, kitchen, dining room, and laboratory. Which he did make a few comments about it being to pink since it was the one she used all the time and her parents had a separate one in their room. Finally they reached her room.  
  
"This room is mine," she said, opening the door to reveal her bedroom. It was painted blue, had her canopy bed along with her desk, book shelf that was now over flowing, and the normal things a bedroom has. It didn't look much like it belonged to a witch; she knew that and enjoyed it better that way.  
  
"Figures," snickered Harry as he saw her book shelf.  
  
"That's not nice," she commented back, playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Just teasing you," he said and for a second she thought that he had taken her seriously.  
  
They then went to the guest room Harry would be staying in. It was nice, painted white, with a four poster bed, dresser, and book shelf. Also there was a small desk beside the window.  
  
"Wow, this is nice," he said in reaction to it.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said Hermione, smiling slightly at the joy on his face.  
  
She left him to get settled in. To pass the time Hermione read more in her book but found it was soon time for dinner. After that, she and Harry watched television with her parents and before she knew it, it was time for bed. She was now definitely sure that she was not going to get much studying done.  
A/N: I'm getting all my vampire stuff and people involved with them from my favorite soap Port Charles, which is having a vampire storyline right now. Also I don't know much about Britain money so I wasn't quite sure how much her Dad should have given to her. 


	3. The Nightmare

A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! You have no idea how special it makes me feel, they're what make my time writing worth while! Oh, yes, and the plot will be picking up soon, but these first chapters are where I'm laying down the ground work! ^_^  
  
Andrea: It was no problem! It got me another review! ;)  
  
Chapter 3: The Nightmare  
  
Suddenly, Hermione sat up straight in her bed. She had been sound asleep but just woke up in a cold sweat. Looking at her clock, it read 1:45am, she knew her parents would both be sleeping, and the 2:00am train would be passing soon, on the railroad tracks close by. This was the reason her parents slept with ear plugs. She on the other hand refused to, not liking to take any chances although even with ear plugs they could hear the fire alarm. Straining her ears, she could have sworn she heard a crying, somewhere. Then it hit her, she should go and check. Grabbing her pink, fluffy robes and bunny slippers, she put them on and stepped out into the hallway. Following her the noise, she came to a stop outside the guest bedroom where Harry was staying.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered while tapping softly at the door.  
  
Hearing no response she knocked again, this time a little louder. To her satisfaction, she heard him get up and come over to the door. He opened it slowly.  
  
"Hermione, you're okay," said Harry reaching his arms around her, pulling her close, into a hug.  
  
"Of course," she said half-way speechless.  
  
She didn't understand what he was doing. It was not like him to just grab her like that, not that she minded. To her there was just something right about being in his arms. Shaking her head and trying to erase any of those thoughts from her mind she stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she saw his tear stained face in the moon light.  
  
"Only a nightmare I had. It was ridiculous for me to act like that," he said, walking out of his room and into the hall way with her.  
  
"You-know-who again?" she asked quietly, not wanting to prod him with questions.  
  
Especially seeing he was very bothered, right now wouldn't be a good time to.  
  
"Yeah, but it was like last year, when I actually saw what was happening. The only difference being, this time I remember it all crystal clear," he explained still slightly reluctant, at least that's what she thought.  
  
"Will you tell me?" she asked trying to show some understanding although she felt she had no way to understand.  
  
"Okay, but it was probably just another nightmare," said Harry putting on his own robe over his pajamas.  
  
"Well, I'm willing to listen. Why don't we go downstairs? I can make hot chocolate for us to drink," she offered, giving him a warm smile.  
  
"That would be great," he responded.  
  
They both went to the kitchen. Hermione was very quick to make the hot chocolate and found where her Mum kept all the marshmallows. Harry had put them in for her and to what she saw; they had more marshmallows than cocoa.  
  
"They're the best part," he protested as she sighed.  
  
"You are right. Now are you going to tell me what happened in your nightmare?" she asked, sounding more impatient than she had intended to.  
  
"Okay, Okay," he said as he sat down at the kitchen table, while she stood by their glass doors.  
  
His mouth was open and about to speak when he saw a shadow approaching the sliding glass door that was beside her. Harry jumped up, in one swift movement, had moved her to the other side of the room. This was out of harms way.  
  
"No, wait, don't," said Hermione just as Harry grabbed the intruder, and slammed them against the wall.  
  
Hermione immediately went over and turned on the kitchen light to reveal who it was, which she already thought she knew. She was right; the supposed intruder was her father!  
  
"Stop Harry," said Mr. Granger, more calmly then she had expected.  
  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry Mr. Granger," said Harry helping him stand up.  
  
"It's quite alright. I must say though, you were very fast to protect my daughter," commented Mr. Granger standing and brushing the dirt from his robe.  
  
"I care about her," said Harry, avoiding his face.  
  
"And what were the two of you doing up so late?" asked Mr. Granger giving them both a piercing stare. It didn't help much that they both had guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, we were," started Hermione, but Harry quickly cut her off.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and Hermione here, offered to keep me company," said Harry, making it appear to Hermione, that he didn't want her Dad to know the truth.  
  
"Okay then, but there is one thing I want to know. Just how much do you care for my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked him.  
  
Hermione was speechless. She had never brought anyone close to a boyfriend home, and never expected her father to ask something like that. Yet at the same time she was listening so carefully for an answer.  
  
"Daniel Granger," said Mrs. Granger walking down the stairs.  
  
"Yes dear," said Mr. Granger with a nervous tone.  
  
"What are you doing? I see you're up for a walk and he next thing I know, you're down here quizzing these two like common criminals!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger, her hair now all bushy from lying down before.  
  
"I, well," said Mr. Granger clearly trying to choose his words carefully.  
  
"If you are done may we all go back to bed now?" asked Mrs. Granger frustrated.  
  
"Okay, then," said Mr. Granger relieved.  
  
"Good-night Harry, Hermione," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Night Mum," said Hermione, as she and Harry reluctantly followed them up the stairs.  
  
Right before her parents watched them go into their rooms Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"Meet me in my room," was all she said.  
  
They all went to their rooms. She knew Harry would wait until it was safe to come without being caught. Or, perhaps would use his invisibility cloak, as he had many times to sneak around. Going about, she found some matches and candles. Once they were all lit, she placed them in different parts of the room. She had no idea just how romantic this setting would look to a normal person, candles, a soft music, and her laying down, propped up on one shoulder, waiting.  
  
"Hey," said Harry when he walked in a minute or two later. He wasn't as oblivious, and couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Sit down," said Hermione patting the place on the bed beside her as she sat up. He did as she said and could feel his breath catch in his throat when he tried to speak.  
  
"Now will you please tell me what happened in your nightmare?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
Harry felt a cold, hard slap of reality hit his face as he realized this was about that, not of the impure thoughts that had been crossing his mind only moments ago.  
  
"Well, it starts at Hogwarts," he began slowly.  
  
"Okay then," said Hermione just as slowly which put a small smile on his face.  
  
"I'm in the common room and Ron comes running in. I ask him what the problem is, he tells me you're upset over something and in the library crying about it. You won't tell him but want to talk only to me. He was acting kind of weird actually. I thought nothing of it then, and went down to the library. I quickly got to where you always sit and found your seat empty, but I did find a note. It said to meet you at the Quidditch field; there was something you needed to tell me. I went straight there. Only, Voldemort was waiting for me at the edge of the field with a tall pole and some girl tied to it. He lifts up her chin and it's you. Before I can do anything he puts," said Harry coming to a quick stop.  
  
"What?" asks Hermione, even more interested since it had a lot do with her.  
  
"I don't want to say," said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"Please, you know you can always tell me anything," said Hermione, leaning forward a bit to look into his green eyes.  
  
It startled her at first, because she noticed she had never really done this on any other occasion. She also couldn't understand why she had the sudden urge to kiss him. Of course, she knew she never would, that would be wrong with them being best friends. Best friends didn't just go and kiss each other right?  
  
"Yes," said Harry, his lips trembled, as out of instinct he moved closer, until their lips were a mere inch apart.  
  
They were about to touch when Hermione suddenly jerked back.  
  
"We can't do that," she stated, more wanting to argue with herself for stopping them.  
  
"Right," said Harry, not really paying attention to what she said.  
  
"Now what did he do?" she asked more firmly.  
  
"He, performed the death curse on you," said Harry in a low whisper.  
  
Hermione gasped, not just because of what Harry said, but he had grabbed the back of her head, tilted it, and pressed his lips against hers. In a passionate kiss that took her breath away, she had no idea how it happened.  
  
"Harry," she mumbled after their lips parted.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, after you said no and everything," said Harry looking down at his hands, from what she could tell, unable to look her in the face.  
  
"But, but I liked it," she confessed quietly.  
  
"You did," he said looking up into her eyes, for just a glimpse of hope for them.  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh, my god!" he said excitedly putting both arms around her and embracing her.  
  
Her other half won, at least partly.  
  
"Harry, I didn't say it was right. I mean, we can't go to Hogwarts like this! What will everyone think? What will Ron think? We both know he likes me, that way," said Hermione although she didn't really want to.  
  
It felt like she was losing part of her when he let go. This she didn't understand at all.  
  
"Okay, you're right," agreed Harry, but she could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"What about the summer? We can only for the rest of the summer. See if we can get whatever this is, out of us. And no matter what happens, the moment we step onto that platform, everything is as it was before," said Hermione happily with her plan.  
  
"That's great," said Harry excitedly.  
  
She didn't get to respond. He was already kissing her again, not that she minded.  
  
Later on, they agreed, it would look horrible, them both up when her parents awoke. Although they had been only talking with the occasional snogging session, just because they could. Reluctantly Harry headed to his room while Hermione fell asleep trying to figure out how everything had changed, so fast.  
  
The next morning, she woke with a start; someone was prodding her neck with their finger.  
  
"Hey, stop it," she grumbled swatting at the problem hand.  
  
"You don't tell me to stop it Missy," said the voice of an angry Mrs. Granger.  
  
"What Mum?" said Hermione immediately opening her eyes.  
  
"What is this?" asked Mrs. Granger pointing to a mark on her neck.  
  
Hermione knew what it was, but couldn't believe it was on her. She was Hermione Granger, perfect student, always disapproving of such actions.  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry," said Hermione, knowing nothing would make the hickey on her neck go away.  
  
"Don't be sorry, be honest," said Mrs. Granger, in a much more caring and understanding voice, that she didn't expect.  
  
"Well, Harry was telling me about his nightmare, I was telling him that he could tell me anything at all, one thing happened, and well, this happened," said Hermione blushing bright scarlet.  
  
This was after all her mother she was talking to about her fist kiss.  
  
"Did you use protection?" asked Mrs. Granger raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Protection? OH, Mum nothing like that ever happened. I wouldn't, Harry wouldn't ever let something like that happen. He cares about me, he really does," said Hermione, saying more than what she had intended to.  
  
"So it was with Harry?" questioned Mrs. Granger.  
  
"You didn't know?" said Hermione suddenly deeply regretting over confessing.  
  
"Don't worry, I figured. Its fine, I trust you to be responsible," said Mrs. Granger comfortingly.  
  
"Thank you so much," said Hermione wrapping her arms around her Mum.  
  
It was a big relief off her shoulders, but put more weight on them. What would her Mum think if she found out her and Harry split up after summer?  
  
After breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had to leave for work and left the two of them with a set of keys to the house. Harry then took Hermione by the hand and brought her outside by the porch swing.  
  
"Your Dad knows," he confessed, as they sat down side, by side.  
  
"He must be so angry," said Hermione resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No, not really. But he did warn me not to break his baby's heart or he'd break me. Suddenly I'm deathly afraid of that normally very nice man," said Harry dramatically.  
  
Hermione laughed. He always had a way to get her to do that. She took his hand and wound their fingers together, as they gazed lazily into the early morning sun.  
  
"Harry," she murmured  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"What do you honestly feel for me?" she asked, in more of a whisper.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to lie. I look at you, and my breath gets taken away because of how beautiful you are. But it's not all about that. I think, I think I may love you," he stuttered slightly.  
  
"I love you too," said Hermione.  
  
"And Harry," she said again.  
  
"What now Mione?" he asked.  
  
"Even when we break up after summer, promise me we'll still be friends," requested Hermione.  
  
"Yes, we'll always be friends," he answered simply.  
  
"And Harry," she said a third time.  
  
"What now?" he asked slightly amused at her antics.  
  
"Promise me you'll always love me," she said, finally saying what she wanted to the whole time.  
  
"I promise," he replied, leaning down and kissing her.  
  
That was how they spent most of their days together. Doing whatever, and kissing occasionally, and saying, 'I love you". At least to Hermione, it was what seemed right. And everything fit so perfect, other than her fear of when the summer ended, which by now was only a day away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Harry may have seemed like a pervert, during some of this chapter. But think about it, he's a 15 year old boy, and believe it or not, a lot of them would act worse. Not all, but nonetheless a lot. 


	4. Cassandra Evelyn Kovich

A/N: Fair warning this chapter has loads of fluff. But it does have its important parts to it. The real plot will start getting really good in the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Cassandra Evelyn Kovich  
  
Hermione Granger was sleeping peacefully in her bed until she felt something touching her face. Stirring slightly, she peered through her partly shut eyes to see Harry's hand. Smiling, she recalled all the times he had awoken her this way. The same soft touch, that she never wanted to feel go away.  
  
"Wake up sleepy," he said soothingly bending close to her ear.  
  
"Do I have to?" she asked playfully.  
  
"You will if you don't want me to leave without you," he said startling her.  
  
"Oh my, I completely forgot what day it is," she said quickly getting up and going over to her dresser.  
  
She ignored him when he attempted to stop her.  
  
"Better hurry, your parents want to go now because of how long it will take to get there," he commented.  
  
"Did you grab the trunks?" she asked, while running out and into the bathroom.  
  
"Yes," he answered when she shut the door.  
  
Hustling, she took a hot shower. The water trickling off her back, made her feel much better. Fresh clothes always put her in a better mood, especially when she knew she was going to Hogwarts. She still didn't understand where their summer went to.  
  
"Good," she said after she was all set.  
  
Taking her hand they went downstairs side by side.  
  
"I don't know about this," said Mrs. Granger as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, I told you, we agreed about this," said Hermione.  
  
"Not quite normal to me breaking up, all because of a friend," said Mrs. Granger clearly disappointed in her daughters irresponsible decision making.  
  
"Please don't make this any harder," said Hermione as they ate a quick breakfast.  
  
Hearing no answer did not help the butterflies in her stomach. Mostly silent, they went out to the already packed up van.  
  
"Did you forget anything?" asked Mr. Granger as they all piled in.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the back, holding hands. It was as if they were never going to see each other again after the platform. They wouldn't really, at least the same way they had all summer.  
  
"No," replied the both of them at the same time.  
  
This caused them to chuckle and the strained tension is broken.  
  
"So did you remember your homework?" teased Harry seeing a flash of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Yes of course. Don't scare me like that," said Hermione recalling it was with them and playfully slapping his arm.  
  
"No fair, I won't hit you back," said Harry sticking out his lip.  
  
Without speaking she bent in and gently kissed his bottom lip.  
  
"Is that better?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Much," he said turning his head and catching her in a kiss by surprise.  
  
They quickly stopped, although they were in the back, the thought of snogging in front of her parents made her embarrassed.  
  
"I'm going to miss that," she confessed.  
  
"Me too," he said shortly, while his thumb caressed her worried cheek.  
  
"Remind me again why we are going to break up," she pleaded.  
  
Very far inside of herself she wanted him to give her no reason. She didn't want this to end. In fact, now it seemed stupid.  
  
"Because of Ron," he said sternly and to her it seemed he was set on doing it.  
  
"Okay," she answered looking down, not knowing he felt the same way she did.  
  
It was funny to her how moments like this happen, when you have no control over what is about to happen next. Especially when she wanted nothing more but to stay in that moment, forever.  
  
"I have something for you," he said suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
She watched him with waiting eyes, as he took a small box out of his pocket.  
  
"I got this for you," he said opening it.  
  
He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond and emerald ring, that was engraved, which read, 'I promise' on the inside.  
  
"It's beautiful," was the only words she could get from her mouth during this moment of shock.  
  
"See, the diamond represents our love, and the emerald is because of my eyes, that will always be watching you. I remember the day you asked me if I would love you forever. Here is the proof. This is a promise ring. As long as you wear it, it shows that I promise to always love you," he said, with his voice shaking.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet," she said as he slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
That's how they rode the rest of the way to the train station; holding hands. Once they parked, Harry helped her out of the van and put their trunks on two trolleys.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked her Mum.  
  
Her parents were due at work and would be very late to it if they saw them onto the platform.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive," Hermione exclaimed, giving both her Mum and Dad a hug.  
  
"You behave," said her father in a stern tone.  
  
"I'll make sure she does," teased Harry.  
  
"Bye," she said to them as she and Harry turned to walk.  
  
They made their way through the station rather quickly until Harry came to a stop.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"This is the part where we break up," he reminded her grimly.  
  
"Oh, right," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Err, I don't know what to say," he confessed.  
  
"Um, well," she started.  
  
"Uh," he said.  
  
"This relationship just isn't working anymore. It's not you, it's me. Do you understand?" she asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" he asked snickering.  
  
The situation was funny really. They both would have rather been run over by a car then do it, and all the words were a complete and total lie.  
  
"A soap opera. But you must admit it was better then nothing," she said laughing along with him.  
  
"Okay, let's just find that platform," he told her, trying to suppress a grin.  
  
After walking a bit more they went to the place between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"You go first," Hermione suggested.  
  
He nodded and went running, she followed close behind. Suddenly they both crashed into the wall. Luckily for some weird reason it appeared no one had seen.  
  
"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head where it was hurting.  
  
"The entrance is closed," answered a female's voice from behind them.  
  
Hermione and Harry turned around to find a girl, about 5' 4", with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"The name is Cassandra Evelyn Kovich. I have been sent by the head of the order," she stated while pulling out a badge that showed her picture and read the following:  
  
Order Member  
  
Cassandra Evelyn Kovich (Casey)  
  
Age: 15 Gender: F Location: Hogwarts  
  
Height: 5'4" Weight: 120 Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue  
  
Current Mission: Escort Harry Potter to Hogwarts.  
  
Proof of Membership: I Albus Dumbledore /I  
  
"Just call me Casey," she said in a much softer and kinder tone than before.  
  
Hermione's head was reeling. Was this girl really who she claimed to be? That signature did look like it could be Dumbledore's.  
  
"How are we suppose to get there than?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, there was too great of chance that a death eater could be waiting for you. Follow me," Casey stated.  
  
"Why should we go with you anywhere?" asked Hermione, out of instinct grabbing Harry's hand.  
  
"Because, without me waiting here, the both of you could have died when stepping through," she answered quite bluntly.  
  
Hermione could not believe what was happening. At this rate they would miss the train.  
  
"I don't think I'm going anywhere," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, look. I understand you don't know anything about what's going on right now. I will explain it in a minute. Just come with me," Casey said looking from Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Alright," said Harry suddenly agreeing.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione looking up at him.  
  
"Stay behind if you wish," said Casey now walking toward the brick wall.  
  
She bent down and was, from what Hermione could see, removing a mat that wasn't visible.  
  
"Take my hand," explained Casey.  
  
Very reluctantly, and only because Harry did as well, she took her left hand. In on big step they all went over where Casey had been touching. The next thing she knew they were falling very quickly and came to a stop. They were right beside the train!  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Harry in awe.  
  
"One of the benefits of being in the order," she told him.  
  
"What is this order?" asked Hermione confused.  
  
"First let's get a compartment," suggested Casey.  
  
They all than got on the train. After walking for a while they came to the back. It was empty.  
  
"Lets sit here," said Harry when there was a knock on the door.  
  
It was Ron.  
  
"Good to see you mate," said Ron coming right in.  
  
"Sit down, I want to explain," stated Casey.  
  
Hermione didn't know why, but she felt it was important not to protest.  
  
"My name is Cassandra Evelyn Kovich. I am 15 years old and have been transferred here to Hogwarts due to circumstances out of my control. I am an important member of the order, which you will learn more about after meeting with Professor Dumbledore. I do not want you to look at me as a body guard of any sort but just as a fellow classmate and friend," she explained very kindly.  
  
"Whoa," murmured Ron.  
  
She wasn't quite sure if that was a comment towards what she said, or just how Casey looked. For the first time, Hermione noticed that Casey was very pretty.  
  
"What house are you in?" asked Hermione trying to strike up a conversation with this girl.  
  
"I don't know yet actually," she confessed quietly and sat down herself with a long sigh.  
  
"Rough day?" asked Harry sympathetically.  
  
"You have no idea," Casey said running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Well, what do you like to do?" asked Hermione trying to be nice.  
  
"I read a lot," confessed Casey.  
  
"Me too," said Hermione brightly.  
  
"Look, I must be interfering so much. I'm going to go and meet the prefects," said Casey getting up and leaving.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Ron casually.  
  
Hermione was about to give him a look but thought better of it. Perhaps it was best to drop the subject they had just learned. What was she thinking?  
  
"Not much," she mumbled, now for the first time on the train looking down at her new ring.  
  
"Studying," replied Harry while rolling his eyes.  
  
"We didn't do as much as we should have," she responded grinning.  
  
"You two are acting weird," pointed out Ron looking from one to the other.  
  
"I've had enough of this," said Harry sternly.  
  
"What?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"I need to talk to you alone. Hermione would you mind leaving?" he asked her.  
  
"No, of course not," answered Hermione, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
She was very nervous, not having any idea what was going to be said.  
  
"I'll come get you in five minutes," he told her as she walked out, and to her surprise gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Okay," she murmured.  
  
Walking out, she decided that there was nothing she could do now but wait. She went to go to the train bathroom and opened the door.  
  
"Oh my god Ginny!" she screamed at the sight before her, and what a view it was.  
  
Ginny and Draco Malfoy were in the middle of a heavy snogging!  
  
"Hermione this is not what it looked like," explained Ginny straightening up.  
  
"And you better forget it mudblood," drawled Draco as he pushed past Hermione and out the door.  
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione in a firm voice.  
  
"Please don't tell Ron," pleaded Ginny.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she asked.  
  
"Because he won't understand," said Ginny.  
  
"I know," replied Hermione thinking back to what Harry could be saying.  
  
"I care for Draco and that's all that should matter," she told her.  
  
"You know you're right," said Hermione, deciding Ginny had just helped her with her own problem.  
  
"I am?" questioned Ginny surprised.  
  
"Yes, all that should count is how you feel," explained Hermione happily feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"So you won't tell him?" asked Ginny hopefully.  
  
"No of course not," said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny happily walking out.  
  
Hermione understood what Ginny had been going through. It was the same feeling her and Harry had. They loved each other but knew it wouldn't be accepted by others. Sure, she hated Malfoy, but it was Ginny's choice and she now wished that she had been more open minded. She knew that Ron wouldn't be as understanding, and she couldn't blame Ginny for wanting it kept secret. After using the bathroom she went and sat in a place near the back of the train where she saw Casey was napping.  
  
"Hey," said Harry coming in after a few minutes.  
  
She just looked up at him and searched his face for any clues as to what happened.  
  
"I told Ron everything," said Harry as if it were simple.  
  
"How did he take it?" she asked worried.  
  
"Great, who would have guessed it? He says he says he's got his eyes out on," said Harry pointing to Casey, "anyway so he doesn't mind."  
  
"That's good. Shame we already broke up," said Hermione sighing.  
  
"About that," said Harry as he sat down beside her. "I've been meaning to ask you Miss. Granger, if you're not already taken, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked grinning.  
  
"I don't know Mr. Potter," said Hermione choosing to play along.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
"Well, I think you're playing with my heart," she explained leaning closer to him.  
  
"I," said Harry but she interrupted him.  
  
"And that's not fair unless I can play with yours," she said placing his hand down her shirt to touch her chest so he could feel her heart racing.  
  
"Never said you weren't already," said Harry breathing heavily as their lips grew closer.  
  
"Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend," said Hermione with a giggle as their lips touched.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud cough.  
  
"Get a room," said Casey waking up and yawning.  
  
Both of them turned scarlet.  
  
"I think we should be going," said Harry quickly heading with Hermione to the compartment door.  
  
"Just to let you know, they rent rooms out right above three broom sticks in Hogsmeade," explained Casey with a big grin.  
  
"That sounds interesting," teased Harry as he took Hermione to the one they had been in with Ron.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that," said Hermione.  
  
"Said what?" asked Ron.  
  
They had already walked in without her being aware of it.  
  
"Well Casey had this great idea," began Harry but once again Hermione cut him off.  
  
"It was inappropriate," she said quickly.  
  
The thought of doing such a thing with anybody scared her.  
  
Ron grinned, he thought he knew.  
  
"Okay then, and I have a coupon for it if you can get me and Casey one too," said Ron, seeing this was embarrassing Hermione.  
  
"Get us what?" asked Casey appearing behind him.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Harry impressed.  
  
"Privileges, you'll get them soon enough," she replied simply.  
  
"Cool," stated Ron in awe.  
  
"So what were you getting?" she questioned him.  
  
Ron's face turned as red as his hair.  
  
"Nothing," he told her.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. As she did the rest of the way to the platform station which they had talked during. She could tell Casey was on there side, and something dark was going to soon be happening, but until then, at least she had Harry at her side.  
  
A/N: Here's a spoiler for the next chapter  
  
We get to learn who the new DADA teacher is. Who gets to be prefects How the rest of the school reacts to H/Hr Why this year will be like no other How Ron will react to D/G And much, much more! 


	5. The Unexpected

Chapter 5: The Unexpected  
  
Before long the train came to a complete stop. They all got up and were about to walk off when Hermione noticed something.  
  
"What's that?" she asked pointing to a cassette tape that had appeared.  
  
"Let me see," said Casey going passed her. She crouched down and examined it.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Harry turning around.  
  
"It appears to be a tape," said Casey pointing her wand at it.  
  
"What are you going to do to it?" asked Hermione, what with being muggle- born and all she knew about it.  
  
"Play it of course," said Casey putting an enchantment on it, then a soft voice began saying:  
  
Build your love with her Let it flourish and grow Fill that empty void Go on and let everyone know Until it is time For her to meet her end This won't be long For her I will send.  
  
Hermione felt chills going down her spine. What was this poem meaning?  
  
"I need to take this straight to Dumbledore. You three stay close together, do not get separated," explained Casey.  
  
"We won't," Harry assured her and then she disappeared.  
  
"This day just keeps getting stranger," commented Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione both agreed and nodded. Hermione guessed they were all feeling about the same because they walked over to the horseless carriages in a silence.  
  
"Here," said Harry helping her in.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Hullo," said a girl stepping into the carriage with them.  
  
Hermione recognized her as Cho Chang only she looked so much older. She had probably matured so much after the pain of Cedric's death.  
  
"Hi Cho," said Harry unsure of what to say.  
  
"I know this is awkward. It is for me too, but I want us to be friends," explained Cho with a small smile.  
  
"I'd like that," said Harry, "Oh, yeah; these are my friends, Ron and Hermione."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but be slightly irritated that he introduced her as just a friend. She thought they had agreed that they were not just friends, they were together. Looking down at her ring, she kept her mouth shut. Maybe she was just a little bit paranoid. After all, Harry is her first really serious boyfriend, and since Victor never tried to contact her, the thought of losing someone else was painful. She suddenly realized that the thought of Victor was painful too, but couldn't understand why.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Harry, I need you to know that I don't blame you at all. I've been thinking about that and you all summer," said Cho sincerely and placing her hand on Harry's.  
  
"I'm glad," he answered, turning his hand and holding hers.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, that is if you wanting to, if perhaps we could get a bite to eat or something on the next Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Cho.  
  
Hermione could tell Harry was panicking now, he'd crushed on Cho since his third year, and here was his first real chance to be with her.  
  
"I can't," said Harry with a long sigh.  
  
"Oh," said Cho clearly disappointed.  
  
"He would," said Hermione deciding to put in her say, "but me and him are a couple."  
  
"OH, I'm so sorry for asking, I didn't know," said Cho very quickly and her embarrassment was visible on her face.  
  
"It's alright," said Harry.  
  
"Are you two engaged?" asked Cho seeing Hermione's ring for the first time.  
  
"No," said Harry, Hermione could tell he was uncomfortable.  
  
"It's nothing," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, even so congratulations," said Cho when the carriages came to a stop.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, turning a bit red.  
  
After a brief good-bye, Cho went off to join her other Ravenclaw friends.  
  
"That was," said Harry but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Who's that with Ginny?" asked Ron, he had spotted Ginny holding hands with someone.  
  
"I don't know," answered Harry stretching to see for him.  
  
Hermione got a guilty feeling in her stomach. She had a feeling Ginny was with Draco and Ron would be far from pleased at hearing such news.  
  
"I'm going to go and see," Ron stated going ahead of them through the crowd. Harry quickly went up behind him. Hermione just walked normal, feeling like every step was heavy for she didn't want to see what was about to happen.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron. She reached them in time to hear him, and see Ginny turning red and Draco scowling.  
  
"It's none of your damn business Weasel," drawled Draco, it was clear he still hated the rest of the Weasleys'.  
  
"It will be when my fist is down your throat," growled Ron, furious.  
  
"Please stop it, both of you," pleaded Ginny.  
  
"Yes, leave each other alone," agreed Hermione stepping between the two.  
  
"Since when do you stick up for Malfoy? He's the one who calls you mud- blood and I have had to stick up for you against," asked Harry confused, but she could tell he was very angry.  
  
"I'm not. I am here for Ginny, unlike the two of you. Maybe you need to stop protecting me than if I'm that much trouble. Perhaps I'm no longer worth your time," said Hermione flatly.  
  
"I am here to protect her and knock the shiny teeth out of that scum's mouth," stated Ron pulling out his wand.  
  
"You 'oo need 'o stop," said a young voice from behind Hermione.  
  
She turned to see Fleur Delacour standing there. They all fell silent.  
  
"I am y'oo's defense 'eacher," she explained.  
  
"That's great Professor. If you don't mind I'm going to go and sit down," explained Hermione watching Ron turn red and Harry looking at her oddly.  
  
"O' course," said Fleur kindly.  
  
Hermione turned and walked through the doors to the great hall. At this point she could care less if Harry got a detention. She couldn't believe his behavior; of all people she thought he would be the most understanding. And to act like she was a pain. Perhaps she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. Maybe he wasn't the guy she wanted after all. She was about through those thoughts when she felt someone touch her hand.  
  
"You okay?" asked Harry, who's hand it had been.  
  
"Why not ask Ginny?" stated Hermione, shunning him and sitting down.  
  
"You're going to be mad at me now aren't you?" he asked her. She couldn't see the expression on his face because she was looking up at the teachers table to avoid him.  
  
"Should have thought about that," said Hermione shortly as she saw him sit down from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Casey said for us to stay together," explained Harry carefully.  
  
"Yeah, well from the sounds of that tape and the way you talk we won't be for long," said Hermione feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She loved him; she really did, and hated fighting.  
  
"That's what this is about?" asked Harry and she looked at him. The hurt was in his eyes, which she looked down to not have to see.  
  
"Yes," she said, her voice shaking and more tears coming.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not perfect. I never claimed to be, and if you can't get that than maybe you don't know me," he told her.  
  
Her jaw fell open, how could he say that?  
  
"Don't worry if things don't work Cho'll have you," said Hermione bitterly.  
  
"I don't want Cho," explained Harry, and if she just saw right, he had a tear in his eye too.  
  
"Prove it," she told him.  
  
"Fine," said Harry.  
  
He stood up, and stepped onto where he had been sitting. Took out his wand and put it to his throat, while casting a spell to project his voice so he could be heard throughout the great hall.  
  
"I Harry Potter am totally and completely in love with Miss Granger and hereby promise to try and not make such stupid mistakes," he boomed.  
  
She giggled, everyone was staring which caused her to turn scarlet. It really was a sweet jester, one she wouldn't soon forget.  
  
"How about that?" asked Harry proudly after he put his voice back to normal and sat down.  
  
"I love you," she told him and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you too and don't ever scare me like that again," he said.  
  
"Scare you?" asked Hermione with a grin.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort can't but the thought of losing you does," Harry explained.  
  
"You won't," she assured him as he wiped the tears off her face.  
  
Dumbledore coughed loudly from the head table and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Now if Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger are all done making up, I would like to make this year's announcements," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione blushed, and it fazed her that during there argument the sorting had happened. That was very odd.  
  
"First of all, we have a very special student joining us this year. Cassandra Evelyn Kovich will now be joining Gryffindor and she is a fifth year prefect," began Dumbledore as Casey walked in and quickly took a seat next to Ron who had sat across from Hermione.  
  
"Our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Miss. Delacour, whom some of you may remember from last year. There will also be a greater prize for the winner of this year's quidditch cup; the winning team will get to play for Hogwarts in an international school championship next year! And, as always, the forest is forbidden. Now that we are all starving, let's eat!" announced Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
But Hermione had a bad feeling in her stomach, something wasn't right. Food appeared on the table soon in front of her but she hardly touched it.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" asked Ron reaching for another potato. She would have sworn he ate more and more every year. It was quite amazement to her how he and Harry weren't as fat as pigs by now.  
  
"No," she replied quietly, hoping Harry wouldn't hear. Nope, she wasn't that lucky.  
  
"Why not? You need to eat," Harry told her sternly now staring at her empty plate. \  
  
"I don't really..." but she stopped talking as she saw what Harry was doing. He was grabbing everything in reach and putting a little bit of it on her plate. It wouldn't have been so bad but after ten or eleven different things it added up.  
  
"There," he said finally with a smirk.  
  
"That was not necessary," she informed him.  
  
"Do I need to feed you too?" he asked her, only this time he winked.  
  
"Boys," she mumbled to herself. Giving in she ate, not all that was on her plate but just a little.  
  
After what felt like only a very short time, they all started heading back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Out of the way," murmured Casey, walking in front of everyone.  
  
"Remind you of anyone?" Hermione teased Ron.  
  
"Shut up," he told her.  
  
"The new password is,' pumpkin pie' and I want you to remember it. I hate repeating myself," Casey scolded them. This was a different side then what Hermione had seen earlier. Now she could understand why she was an agent.  
  
Once inside, Harry pulled her over to a corner.  
  
"What?" she asked him, confused by his expression. She was unsure if he was angry or happy.  
  
"I've been deprived," he told her seriously.  
  
"Deprived of what?" she asked getting annoyed.  
  
"You," he told her.  
  
In one swift movement, he had his arms wrapped around her and his lips on hers. Tongues clashing, he deepened the kiss, and a small moan escaped from her throat. Casey walked up beside them and coughed. Harry and Hermione parted and both turned red.  
  
"Like I said, a room," she told them. When she turned away Hermione could have sworn she saw a small smile upon her face.  
  
"How does she do that?" asked Harry in awe.  
  
"I don't care what Dumbledore says. She is no ordinary student here, she's keeping an extra sharp eye on you, and you alone," she told him, finally confessing her thoughts.  
  
"You'd think it would be a guy, that way it'd be the same dorm," considered Harry.  
  
"You just want to share a dorm with her," teased Hermione.  
  
"I wouldn't mind it with you," he said. There he was again, staring into her eyes. She felt like her knees were going to give out at any time.  
  
"Bed Time!" announced Casey to the whole common room. There were many groans.  
  
"See," said Hermione raising her eye brows.  
  
"Night," he told her clearly not voicing his opinion.  
  
"Night," she told him with one last kiss on the cheek.  
  
After that she headed upstairs to the room she shared with four other girls, marked 5th years. Inside she found Lavender, Parvati, and the other girls up talked about how unfair Casey was.  
  
"I didn't even get settled in," complained one.  
  
"It's not even classes tomorrow," whined Lavender.  
  
Hermione simply rolled her eyes and went over to her four poster bed, on which was a note:  
  
Tell me  
  
Come closer to me today,  
  
Tell me what I need to here,  
  
Say those sweet nothings,  
  
In my ear,  
  
Tell me that you love me,  
  
With every bit of your heart,  
  
Tell me that we're together  
  
And we will never truly part,  
  
Tell me that I'm the one,  
  
That makes you feel complete,  
  
Tell me that you love it,  
  
When I kiss you on the cheek,  
  
Tell me that you care,  
  
Just by holding my hand,  
  
Love Harry  
  
She felt a small grin play on her face as she climbed into bed. Closing her eyes, she knew she'd be okay not matter what came.  
  
A/N: All poetry belongs to me, and I'm very protective of it. It you wished to use it, please email me asking permission at nats_big_sis@yahoo.com! 


End file.
